


Женщины Кумара

by grassisgreener



Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [19]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, fandom Firefly 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassisgreener/pseuds/grassisgreener
Summary: Нанди была первой, кого полюбила Инара.
Relationships: Inara Serra/Nandi
Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767694
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Женщины Кумара

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Women of Qumar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



Запах секса Нанди носит, как духи; он обволакивает её кожу под жасминовым мылом, с которым она омывается, под рисовой пудрой и косметикой, которой красит лицо. Собственное лицо Инаре нравится прятать в излучину её шеи и вдыхать этот запах, нравится слизывать его с золотистой, сияющей кожи короткими, будто у кошечки, движениями языка, от который Нанди извивается и ахает.

С тех пор, как им исполнилось шестнадцать, они учатся в классе чувственной игре, но это не спектакль: они учатся дарить и принимать наслаждение — и именно этим сейчас и заняты. Инара щедро окружает вниманием сочный изгиб губ Нанди, пышные формы её груди и бёдер, текучий жар между её ногами, раздвинутыми так, что Инара может лечь между ними и лизать, посасывать, дразнить — пока Нанди не теряет рассудка под её руками и ртом.

Нанди была первой, кого полюбила Инара с тех пор, как пять лет назад вошла в цветисто вызолоченные двери Академии компаньонок.

Нанди её ласкает и дразнит, обучает и защищает, делает счастливой — раньше Инара думала, что так бывает лишь в сказках и книгах.

В своём классе они самые яркие звёзды; они будущее Дома Мадрасса, женщины, которые будут служить самым могущественным мужчинам и женщинам Альянса — и влиять на них. Они остроумны и прекрасны, мудры и благородны.

Их выращивают, будто в оранжерее — тепличные цветы, держат в клетке, будто в атриуме — неуловимых бабочек.

Это всё, чего Инара когда-либо хотела: направление, цель и возможность познавать, расти, оттачивать свои навыки. Она распускается, словно редчайшая орхидея, сверкает, словно начищенное до блеска серебро, в котором отражены сотни лет традиции. 

Нанди восстаёт, раздосадованная условностями и озлобленная опутывающими их жизни правилами. Будто виноградная лоза, выросшая в неверном направлении и срезанная, она освобождается.

— Jiě jie, — говорит Инара, смаргивая густо накрашенными ресницами слёзы: всегда, всегда помни, как выглядишь, — тебе обязательно идти?

Она отчаянно хочет обвить Нанди руками, свернуться с ней в клубок на их кровати, под их роскошно расшитым стёганым одеялом, и притвориться, что ничего такого не случилось. Она хочет дать Нанди пощёчину и бить, пока Нанди не поймёт, как больно её отступничество ранит Инару.

— Со мной всё будет хорошо, mèi mei, — говорит Нанди; её рот кривится в намёке на улыбку, и в нём Инара читает и твёрдость, и сожаление. — Как и с тобой.

Нанди целует её и нежно касается щеки, а затем выходит из академии с высоко поднятой головой. Она не оглядывается.

Той ночью Инара тихо плачет в подушку, и наутро ей приходится призвать на помощь всё своё косметическое искусство, чтобы скрыть, как опухли и покраснели глаза.

О Нанди никто не говорит, словно её никогда не существовало — разве что вот дыра, которую она оставила в жизни Инары. Инара не позволяет наполнить её, хотя другие девушки и пытаются. Она улыбается, флиртует, становится любимицей Синона, но не влюбляется вновь.

Нанди — первая, кто разбил сердце Инары, и Инара решила, что она же будет последней.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
